We should not
by Dederlyn
Summary: Anna and Elsa have to take care of the affairs of the kingdom, but they will have to face many problems to make Arendelle a strong and prosperous kingdom, also they will have to deal with their own feelings. [Elsanna]
1. ChapI: Where were you today?

**Hello to all, this is my first Elsanna fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. This fanfic, is originally written in spanish, which is my original language, so I hope to be able to translate it correctly, for this your reviews will be very important to me. Thank you very much. The story is mine, but the characters belog to Disney.**

**We should not **

_**Chap. I: Where were you today?**_

-Anna! Anna, where are you?- She had been looking for her sister for a while. She walked through the long corridors of the castle, checked every room and every corner of it, but she couldn't find her anywhere.

-Ohh! Kate, have you seen the princess?- She asked to the maid who was leaving a room.

-No, I haven't seen her in all day, your majesty, but the driver said he saw her leaving, very early to the town.-

-Very well then, thank you very much.-

Why Anna had left without even saying? Not that she had to ask permission or anything like that, she was free to do as she pleased; but the girl always told her about her activities. Besides, they agree to met each other for lunch in the afternoon, and she had not yet returned to the castle.

Uff that had not been a very good day, work had been really heavy with meeetings all day; but that was nothing compared to the feeling that produced the absence of her sister all day long. Anna didn't attended to their reading session at noon. But, what on earth was that girl up to?

She sat at the dining room table and some servants served the food.

In front of her, the empty seat of the princess was all that accompanied her at the time. _"Anna", _thought the queen. Why, if she had become used to not to see her (for many years), her absence hurt her so deeply inside? Now it was impossible fo her to keep out of her mind: her innocent look, her cute smile, her hair...and wow, Anna did have a beautiful hair, her neck, her...Stop! Again she approached to that dangerous border in her mind, in her feelings...No, it would be the better to finish eating and return to her work.

She felt disappointed the rest of the day; now that she had more control over her powers, she wanted to recover her relationship with her sister, she wanted to be with her, listen to her, talk to her and get to know her better. Yes, her duties kept her busy most of the time, but she was always looking for some free time to spend with her sister, she would always have time for Anna.


	2. ChapII: A day out

_** : A day out**_

She had to leave the castle as soon as possible, of course, it would be at dawn, very early in the morning, before she wokes up. Yes, she will spend all day in town, or in the mountains or anywhere else to distract her mind from those thoughts, anywhere away from her.

The young princess saw the first rays of the sun and hurried dressing, took some things and rushed from her room, went through the long corridor and went down towards the front door, she passed near the driver and took the path that lead to town.

The morning was lovely, she had never seen before the town's people start their activities. Some women filled their vases in the center well; meanwhile in another scene, the boats were approaching to the port to unload their generous morning fishing.

Suddenly a subtle aroma reached her , it was the aroma of freshly baked bread: she felt how her stomach gave a little sound that announced that she had to do something about it. She let her nose lead her to a small window os a store. She looked up and read: "Renik's Baker".

Of course! Now she remember, Kristoff had told her that those were the best breads in the whole kingdom. She saw a bench not far from there and sat around waiting for the baker to open his store.

-Mmmmm...- In did the bread was delicious. _"Elsa should try it!" _Again Elsa! The whole idea of spending the day out of the castle, was.., supposedly, to not think about her; but apparently the blond clung to her thoughts. No! It can not be, it wont happen again.

She got up quickly and went to a hat store that promised a good time.

After while of visiting different stores in town, she headed towards the mountain.

How different was to walk through those paths in summer, well of course it was summer, just that summer without snow all over it. It had only been a month since the freeze caused by Elsa; but so much had happend and so many other things had change, that she had the impression that that event had happened long ago. Anna walked slowly through the soft grass and dedicated to enjoy and admire the beautiful landscape around her.

Tall pines carry proudly their green and dense foliage, below them small yellow flowers flooded the forest trails; the young girl followed one of them that lead her to a small clearing. It was covered by thousands of lilac flowers, at the back there was a little pond that adorned the landscape giving a fantastic and lovely scent.

"_Yes, this is exactly what I needed. I'll set up here all afternoon."_ thought the princess. Anna took out the material she had brought, and looked for the place to sit.

She pulled out some large sheets, brushes and some paints. The young woman aproach to the pond to get some water for her paintings, and there she could enjoy the scene of a family of ducks playing in the water. She smile at the small animals and returned to her point of rest, took her sheets, dipped the brush in the paint and gently slid it through the sheet...

The princess spent the rest of the day painting on her sheets and enjoying the peace and nature around her.

"_I think it's getting cold and I don't see very well anymore. I think it's better if I go back home now, before it gets darker...I don't want to run into wolves here."_ She put away her material and began the descent to the village.


End file.
